In the disclosure and discussion of the present invention reference is mostly made to the treatment of diabetes by delivery of insulin, however, this is only an exemplary use of the present invention.
Portable drug delivery devices for delivering a drug to a patient are well known and generally comprise a reservoir adapted to contain a liquid drug and having an outlet in fluid communication with a transcutaneous access device such as a soft cannula or a hollow infusion needle, as well as expelling means for expelling a drug out of the reservoir and through the skin of the subject via the cannula or needle, the latter often in the form of an infusion set. Such devices are often termed infusion pumps.
Basically, infusion pumps can be divided into two classes. The first class comprises durable infusion pumps which are relatively expensive pumps intended for 3-4 years use, for which reason the initial cost for such a pump often is a barrier to this type of therapy. Although more complex than traditional syringes and pens, the pump offers the advantages of continuous infusion of insulin, precision in dosing and optionally e.g. programmable delivery profiles and user actuated bolus infusions in connections with meals.
Addressing the above problem, several attempts have been made to provide a second class of drug infusion devices that are low in cost and convenient to use. Some of these devices are intended to be partially or entirely disposable and may provide many of the advantages associated with an infusion pump without the attendant cost and inconveniencies, e.g. the pump may be prefilled thus avoiding the need for filling or refilling a drug reservoir. Examples of this type of infusion devices are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,340,048 and 4,552,561 (based on osmotic pumps), U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,001 (based on a piston pump), U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,148 (based on a membrane pump), U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,895 (based on a flow restrictor pump (also know as a bleeding hole pump), U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,288 (based on a gas generating pump), or U.S. patent (based on a swellable gel) which all in the last decades have been proposed for use in inexpensive, primarily disposable drug infusion devices, the cited documents being incorporated by reference.
The disposable pumps generally comprises a skin-contacting mounting surface adapted for application to the skin of a subject by adhesive means, and with the infusion cannula or needle arranged such that in a situation of use it projects from the mounting surface to thereby penetrate the skin of the user, whereby the place where the needle penetrates the skin is covered while the appliance is in use.
The infusion cannula or needle may be arranged to permanently project from the mounting surface such that the cannula or needle is inserted simultaneously with the application of the infusion pump. Examples of this configuration can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,605,765 and 4,340,048, and in EP 1 177 802. Although this configuration provides a simple and cost-effective solution, the actual user-performed piercing of the tissue with the needle is often problematic as people who are not experts in medicine are usually insufficiently practised to place such a cannula or needle correctly and they often suffer from a fear of the likely pain.
Addressing the above problem, infusion pump devices have been proposed in which the pump device is supplied to the user with the needle in a retracted state, i.e. with the distal pointed end of the needle “hidden” inside the pump device, this allowing the user to place the pump device on the skin without the possibility of observing the needle. When first the needle is hidden, at least some of the fear is overcome making the introduction of the needle in a second step less problematic. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,858,001 and 5,814,020 disclose infusion devices of this type in which an infusion needle is arranged in an upper housing portion pivotably arranged relative to a base plate portion. In this way the user can introduce the needle by pressing the upper portion into engagement with the base plate portion.
To further reduce the fear and pain associated with the introduction of the needle, many recent pump devices have been provided with actuatable needle insertion means, which just has to be released by the user after which e.g. spring means quickly will advance the needle through the skin.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,895 discloses a liquid drug delivery device comprising a bent injection needle which is adapted to project through a needle aperture in the bottom surface of the housing in a situation of use. A movable needle carrier is disposed in the housing for carrying the injection needle and for causing the injection end of the needle to project through the needle aperture upon movement of the needle carrier.
In the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,957,895 and 5,931,814 the needle is automatically inserted by the release of pre-tensioned spring means arranged within the devices, whereas in the device known from WO 02/15965 the needle is inserted by the user actively moving the hidden needle. Further skin-mountable devices which may be used in combination with the present invention are known from e.g. EP 1 527 792, WO 2005/037185, WO 2005/039673, WO 2005/037350, U.S. 6,302,866 and U.S. 2005/0240154, these devices comprising first and second units which in a situation of use is connected to each other forming a single device.
In addition to disclosing different embodiments of a skin-mountable drug delivery device having means for inserting a needle, U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,192 also discloses different embodiments for the fully automatic insertion of a soft cannula, this comprising inserting the cannula with an insertion needle projecting from the distal end, and thereafter retracting the insertion needle.
As the above-described infusion devices all comprise a subcutaneous needle or cannula, the devices have to be supplied to the user in a sterile state, i.e. in a sterile packaging.
Before turning to the disclosure of the present invention, a different type of skin-mountable device will be described.
Although drug infusion pumps, either disposable or durable, may provide convenience of use and improved treatment control, it has long been an object to provide a drug infusion system for the treatment of e.g. diabetes which would rely on closed loop control, i.e. being more or less fully automatic, such a system being based on the measurement of a value indicative of the condition treated, e.g. the blood glucose level in case of insulin treatment of diabetes.
A given monitor system for measuring the concentration of a given substance may be based on invasive or non-invasive measuring principles. An example of the latter would be a non-invasive glucose monitor arranged on the skin surface of a patient and using near-IR spectroscopy.
The sensor may be placed subcutaneously being connected to external equipment by wiring or the substance (fluid) to be analysed may be transported to an external sensor element, both arrangements requiring the placement of a subcutaneous component, the present invention addressing both arrangements. However, for simplicity the term “sensor” is used in the following for both types of sensor elements.
Turning to the sensor elements per se, relatively small and flexible electrochemical sensors have been developed for subcutaneous placement of sensor electrodes in direct contact with patient blood or other extra-cellular fluid (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,473), wherein such sensors can be used to obtain periodic or continuous readings over a period of time. Insertion devices for this type of sensors are described in, among others, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,390,671, 5,391,950, 5,568,806 and 5,954,643 which hereby are incorporated by reference.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,643 discloses an insertion set comprising a mounting base supporting a proximal end of a flexible thin film sensor, the sensor including a distal segment with sensor electrodes thereon which protrudes from the mounting base for transcutaneous placement, wherein the sensor distal segment is slidably carried by a slotted insertion needle fitted through the assembled base. Placement of the insertion set against the patient's skin causes the insertion needle to pierce the skin to carry the sensor electrodes to the desired subcutaneous site, after which the insertion needle can be slidably withdrawn from the insertion set. A similar arrangement is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,806.